Connected-home monitoring system sensors can include wired sensors or wireless sensors. Wired sensors can be disabled by, for example, a trespasser by cutting one or more physical communication lines connecting the sensor to a security panel, communication unit, or both. Wireless monitoring system sensors provide a variety of advantages over wired sensors including, for example, easier installation since wires do not need to be run. Moreover, wireless sensors cannot be disabled by a trespasser cutting a physical communication line.